dokifandomcom-20200223-history
Oto
Oto is a 6-year-old (5 years old, prior to Doki Never Forgets) boy anteater. He is one of the 6 main protagonists in Doki. Oto has his confidence, which does not always fit with their skills and perfect landings. Oto loves to change clothes, costume or hat and always travels with his friend Mundi. The two are the most qualified team in the group (What Oto breaks, Mundi can fix!). Oto is cooperative, diplomatic, gracious, fair and social, but sometimes he is undecided and avoids confrontation. He may seem like a clumsy and unconscious boy, on the one hand, but is fully aware of the world and gives ways to achieve balance. Personality If you're looking for Oto, the best place to start is at the end of the clubhouse dock, where his beloved float plane is moored. He adores his plane - really almost all things that go "vroom" but especially his plane - and can't bear to be parted from it for long! About Oto This thoughtful, patient boy serves the Team well as their faithful pilot. His encyclopedic knowledge of geography and climate makes him a perfect fit for the job. Oto doesn't always join his friends in exploring, once he's brought them to their destination. Not because he isn't interested, but because there's oftecavenge a pair from a rickshaw. Maybe he and Mundi (his best friend and co-pilot) have to guard the plane against marauding army ants. But not to worry - Oto thrives on this kind of challenge. "To the toolbox!", he'll say. Or, "Time to improvise!". Oto always has a 'brainwave' or a 'genius' idea for solving the problem. (Mundi doesn't always think his ideas are quite so genius, but by working together and using a little experimentation - they usually manage to figure things out.) The other area in which Oto loves to do is anything once! It's not that he's a big eater - hyperactive Fico is the one with a big appetite. But Oto just loves to try new and exotic foods. Even better, he likes to cook these delicacies himself! He's a budding chef with a huge cookbook library, and is always trying out new recipes on his friends. Oto dreams of a day when he'll have his own cooking show - 'Expedition Chef' - and he can fly all over the world. His friends don't always share his palate, but that doesn't stop Oto from trying kimchi in Korea or in South India. Oto is the tallest and sturdiest of the gang, with a physical strength that often comes in handy. He is an avid reader, with more book knowledge of his friends. Ask him a question about anything regarding geography, food, minerology, weather forecasting, his collection of antique bolts and rivets and you'll soon forget that Oto is usually quiet. He's happy to talk endlessly about the topics that interest him! He is good natured, easygoing and loyal, and we sometimes see a goofy sense of humor, too. As the Club's navigator, Oto is the go-to guy for GEOGRAPHY and EARTH SCIENCE... with a side order of WORLD CUISINE. Quotes General * "To the toolbox!" (several episodes) * "I just got a GENIUS idea!" (several episodes) * "Time to improvise!" (some episodes) * "Frea-kyyyyy!" (surprisingly scared; a few episodes) Episodic Quotes * "Who needs pretty when you've got superior driving skills?!" (Testing Team Doki) * "Check it out!!" (Happy New Year... Again!) * "Yeah, we mostly flew around this block." (Team Doki: From Past to Present) * "Uh, you guys go ahead. Mundi and I'd better talk to those guys about our new landing here." (Team Doki: From Past to Present) * "Definitely. I saw one once." (Catch a Falling Star) * "(blushingly) Well... it was one of my better ideas. But there's someone else you should really be thanking." (Catch a Falling Star) * "I'm sorry, Anabella, but this stuff is MY cooking ingredients." (Doki's Desert Discovery) * "Really?! My VERY OWN food pantry??!!" (Doki's Desert Discovery) * "Okay, this next one can't lose." (Brave Knight Fico) * "I've got it!! You first, Fico!" (Doki's Desert Discovery) * "(singing) I have a rai! I have a rai!" (singing "I Have a Rai", in "Big Money") * "The phone ALWAYS rings when I'm in the shower!" (Fico's Hot Bath) * (following Anabella) "ALIENS??!! I knew it!!! Can we see them?!" (Catch a Falling Star) * "Hang on, everyone!" (Fixed in a Flash) * "We are about to land." (The Nutcracker? Sweet!) * "Ah, I love spring cleaning." (Up On the Roof) * "You mean, you want me to DANCE??!! In front of a ZILLION PEOPLE???!!! No way!" (Stuck on Carnival) * "Aww! You guys are KILLING ME!!!" (Fico's Floaties) * "Pilots always have a wristwatch... (he realizes that he does not have a wristwatch) Oh, uh... I forgot." (Happy New Year... Again!) * "(talking on cellphone, to Doki) Now you tell me. (sighs) OK. We'll put everything back together again! No problem-o!" (Happy New Year...Again!) * "Mundi!!! Don't go under the ladder!! It's BAD LUCK!!!" (Luck of the Irish) * "What a phony!" (The Bushwhack Way) * "I am?! (clumsily) Oh... right. I am." (Stuck on Carnival) * "I think I have a better idea!" (Catch a Falling Star) Voice Actors Oto was voiced by Caden Hughes from 2013-2016, Collin Dean from 2017-2018, and as of 2018, Lukas Engel. Appearance Oto is an anteater who has dark yellow hair. His face is beige and speaking of his face, his eyes are white with black pupils and he has a red nose. He has brown tobacco-like fur that looks like a vest. His tail is dark yellow and brown. He wears a red bow tie around his neck. Oto's Bag Oto's bag is a brown carry-on bag with tools required for mechanics. In Other Languages Trivia *In the double length episode "Doki Rocks Rio", he can play the triangle. * From Seasons 1 to early Season 3, he was formerly 5 years old (the same age as Mundi and Anabella), prior to "Doki Never Forgets". After the story "Doki Never Forgets", he is currently 6 years old, which now marks him the same age as Doki, Fico and Gabi. * He is likened to a mix between Clemont from Pokémon, Eric Cartman from South Park, the titular character from Norman Picklestripes, Big Nose from The Pink Panther, Leap from LeapFrog, Sheldon J. Plankton from SpongeBob SquarePants (but in a family-friendly way), Jimmy Neutron from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius, ''the titular character from ''Handy Manny, ''Yoshi from ''Super Mario, Sylvester and Wile E. Coyote from Looney Tunes, ''Goofy from ''Mickey Mouse, ''Cyborg from Teen Titans and Donnie from ''Super Wings. *Oto is the first major character to change voice actors. In the first two seasons, he was voiced by Caden Hughes, but his voice started to sound lower, due to Hughes reaching puberty. Starting with Season 3, Oto's voice is provided by Collin Dean, and after Dean reached puberty, he was replaced by Lukas Engel for Season 4. *When voiced by Caden Hughes for the first 2 seasons, his voice sounds like a mix between Leap from LeapFrog and Jimmy Neutron from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius. *When voiced by Collin Dean from Season 3 to some of Season 4, his voice sounds similar to that of Lincoln Loud from The Loud House. *When voiced by Lukas Engel for Season 4, his voice sounds similar to that of Marshall from PAW Patrol. *He looks to be the character in the series to own most objects. Gallery DOKI.jpeg|Oto, second from left with the other members of Team Doki. PBS Kids Doki Hot Chili Sauce.JPG Welcome Back to Doki!.JPG Doki On-The-Silk-Road Screenshot. Doki, Gabi, Mundi, and Oto 001.png|Oto with Mundi (top), Gabi, and Doki Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Doki, Mundi, Gabi and Oto 001.png Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Fico, Anabella, Doki, Gabi, and Oto 001.png Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Fico, Anabella, Doki, Gabi, and Oto 003.png es:Oto Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Team Doki Category:Boys Category:Characters Who Change Voice Actors Category:Anteaters